Retsu Hakane
Retsu Hakane "The Iron Blossom"(烈墓根 Retsu hakane Tetsu no Hana) is the Doctor of the Rainy Day Pirates. Retsu was trained by cherry blossom trees in the art of mystical healing in the town of Baterilla. While travelling with the crew she has been recognised by the world government as Retsu Hakane the Iron Blossom, she gained this epithet for her monstrous brute strength and her mystical healing abilities taught to her by cherry blossom trees. She is the first member to join the crew, when not including Viviane D. L'eau or the Amusements. Her current bounty is 140,000,000. Appearance Retsu has been described as a beautiful girl, who has bright pink hair (Probably her most notable feature), green eyes and fair skin. She also has a rather large forehead whch usually causes her to be bullied and during her fight with Lambada they exchange insults and Lambada mentioned she could draw a map of the world on her forhead after she called him a mad looking cow. While working on a patient she has a habit of tying it in a ponytail with her headband. She wears a basic red, sleevless zipper top, rose coloured elbow pads, black boots which show her toes, short black shorts, a short rose coloured apron skirt and her signiature black gloves. Also she has white bandages wrapped around her right thigh, and over it a blue pouch with several medical tools. On the left side of her backside she wears a small, brown pouch which she carries multiple throwing stars, needles, throwing knives and exploding pouches. She also sports a red headband, tying her hair back and it has a metal plate with a cherry blossom petal on it. She also wears a blue bagpack with her personal jolly roger on it, which has several medicine, bandages and syringes etc. She also has a yellow coat with two orange stripes on the hem at the bopttom for travelling to colder climates. Also inside this coat she has several pouches which hold her small pink exploding pouches. Personality When Retsu was first introduced, she was living in the cherry blossom fields where she said she could 'hear' the voices of the trees. This condemned her as a freak or a reject in her village and this caused her not to trust anyone but her trees, who later taught her the art of mystical healing which allows her to utilize energy from cherry blossom petals to heal the sick and injured which further alienated her from the villagers. Due to her childhood she did not trust anyone or anything, even though it was due to the trees that she was hated and feared she didn't blame them but blamed the people, she then began to steal from them and she would protect the trees when the villagers tried to cut them down. Then when Viviane came to the village she tried to steal from her and ended up befriending her then after being run out of the village she joined her as her ship's doctor, a ship which she provided and named it the Amusements . During her time as a pirate she has became a nicer person and she could trust more people now. Retsu has also been shown to have a very short temper at times and oftenn hits people out of anger (and the victim is usually Axel , due to his perversion) but she is usually depicted as a kind-hearted, gentle and positive girl who has a deep love for her crewmates, who sually get her into strange situations and uses her strong will, resolve and rational thinking. The most unusual perspective about her ersonality is that she has some form of mentally controlled schizophrenia where she has a dual personality, her inner personality usually lays dormant until she displayes extreme anger or hatred towards someone and exposentially increases her already monstrous brute strength. She appears the exact same as her in every way except she usually displays Retsu's actual opinion on things when she says something and she has also been shown to be able to resist mind control due to her inner personality. She also has the phrase "Shānnarō!" (しゃーんなろー). The phrase has no literal meaning, but is usually translated as "Hell yeah!", "Hell no!", or "Damn it!", depending on the situation. Abilities and Powers Ever since her first appearance, she has shown to be a very intelligent indivisdual as she was able to learn her vast medical skills from Cherry Blossom Trees, she can also hear the voices of the trees and this doesn't aid her in any way after the Pink Garden Arc. Her extreme cunning is also shown when she got all of the marines to fight each other and then beat them all at once. As the ships doctor she has been shown to have great knowledge in the medical field without her mystical healing techniques. This is demonstrated when Carmen had a severe burn on her arm and she nursed her back to health in the Battling Cook Arc. As a little girl she has also been noted to possess a rare special ability kn own as Mystical Healing which allows him to manipulate her natural energy and place it into victims to heal hem, she can also extract pison and toxins from the body including her own. She also has an extenive knowledge of poisons, ailments, diseases and medicinal herbs. and collects them in her medical pack incase she needs it for any reason. She has also been shown attacking Lambada for eating a Woozbarn Cactus wwhich she stated to cause extreme nausiea, escalatng feversand woozyness, hence the name. She is also a weapons expert as she carries various weapons in a pouch on her leg these include throwing stars, throwing knives and needles which she can throw with incredible accuracy, she can also utilize them in combination like rwetractable wires and knives. Her signature weapons are also small pink or blue explosive pouches imprinted with a smiley face which release pink cherry blossom petals, she can also tie them to her knives for long distance attacks. Her most notable ability is most defenately her monstrous brute strength, she has shown to be able to the wall of the city of Laohu to rubble, which is considered to be an incredible feat as it is made of kairoseki which not only repels devil fruit abilities but is highly durable. Her superhuman strength has assissted in gaining her epither the'' iron blossom''. This combined with her knowledge of the human body makes her a deadly foe and one hit can result in internal bleeding, ruptured organs, broken bones and occasionally death. Plot * Major Battles *'Retsu Hakane' vs. Karumi (flashback) Lost *'Retsu Hakane' vs. Viviane D. L'eau Lost *'Retsu Hakane' and Viviane D. L'eau vs. Marines Won *'Retsu Hakane' vs. Ino Tayuya Won *Rainy Day Pirates vs. Marines Won *'Retsu Hakane' vs. Karumi (Rematch) Won *'Retsu Hakane',Lisa and Ty vs. Kou Skabb Lost *Rainy Day Pirates vs. Admiral Gomaru and Miramoto Fled *Rainy Day Pirates, Angel Pirates and Chequered Pirates vs. Vice-Admiral Makizoe and the MarinesWon *'Retsu Hakane '''and Matt vs Lisa and Ty Tie *'Retsu Hakane''' and Lucia SantaIno Tayuya vs. Franz Valentine Lost Trivia *Her appearance, abilities and personality is based on sakura haruno from naruto Site navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:WikedBlue Category:Rainy Day Pirates Category:Doctors Category:South Blue Characters Category:Characters by Occupations Category:Pirate